Ichiruki No puedo controlarme
by naruichikyo25
Summary: ICHIRUKI FANFIC Hola amigos lectores, últimamente estuve viendo bleach, y me encanto la pareja, leí varios fanfic y quise dar mi propia historia, ya que esa pareja es tan perfecta y divertida, como ya sabrán es solo un fanfic y los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, así que léanlo y comenten porfa, y si hay algo que mejorar también.
1. Chapter 1

**ICHIRUKI FANFIC**

**Hola amigos lectores, últimamente estuve viendo bleach, y me encanto la pareja, leí varios fanfic y quise dar mi propia historia, ya que esa pareja es tan perfecta y divertida, como ya sabrán es solo un fanfic y los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, así que léanlo y comenten porfa, y si hay algo que mejorar también.**

Un chico peli naranja estaba peleando con un menos grande el cual le atina con su cero y lo manda a volar.

"¡Maldita sea!" grita Ichigo

Se levanta y entonces su hollow interno al no esperar más sale a la luz

¡Jajajaja que pena Ichigo no poder derrotar a este hollow debilucho, me decepcionas, jajaja pero yo lo hare por ti! Decía el hollow de Ichigo

¡GETSUGA TENSHOU! Decía el hollow y de un solo tiro le derrota al menos grande

¡Jajaja que fácil fue… AHHHHH DEJAME, FUI YO QUIEN GANO, DEJAME UN RATO IMBESIL, NOOO! Ichigo logro quitarse la mascara hollow y luego fue al árbol donde estaba su gigai, al estar dentro de este se sentó al pie del árbol y pensó

"Soy tan débil, no puedo controlar mi poder, desde que Rukia, ya hace más de un año, se fue de acá me e vuelto más débil y mi hollow interno aprovecha esa debilidad…MIERDA ESTA BATALLA LA PERDI Y SOLO LO DERROTE CUANDO MI HOLLOW SALIO, SOY UN UN…IMBESIL IDIOTAAA…AHHH, NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, tendré que comerme mi orgullo e ir a ver a los vizars para que me ayuden de nuevo a controlarlo, yo solo no puedo…, pero para que lo hago? La otra vez fui para prepararme e ir a la guerra contra Aizen, pero ahora solo destruyo hollows… Creo que me falta algo… "

Estaba caminado hacia su casa, eran las 2 am y de repente vio una puerta abrirse en medio de la calle… el la reconocía era la puerta a la sociedad de almas, y luego aparecieron dos personas, uno era Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Avarai, Ichigo se impresiono al verlos.

"Hola Ichigo, que paliza te dio ese menos grande… jajaja idiota, así nunca me vencerás" Renji se carcajeaba, pero paro después de ver la cara Ichigo un poco distante

"Estas raro, te daré en la cara hasta que despier…" fue callado por Rukia

"Ichigo bakka!" Rukia le da una bofetada que casi le manda al suelo

"QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA ENANA?" Ichigo la ve con furia..

"QUE NO VES TU CARA DE IMBESIL QUE TIENES AHORA?, sabemos que últimamente no puedes controlar tu hollow interno y por eso hemos venido… Rukia le veía con furia y a la vez preocupación.

"La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, yo solo le acompañe…. Así que.." le mira a Rukia dale un buen golpe de mi parte" Renji se va y deja a sus dos amigos…

**Acá les tengo la primera parte de mi primer fanfic ichiruki, espero les guste, tendrá partes un poco lemon.**

**Ya les traeré su continuación, comenten porfavoooor…**


	2. La razon

Hola amigos, acá les tengo la continuación de mi fic, espero les agrade….

Renji al volver del mundo humano se va a su casa en la sociedad de almas

"Esos dos se ven muy bien, debo admitir que Rukia esta enamorada de él, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, ya lo eligió en vez de a mí, yo solo le ayudaré" pensaba Renji al estar en su habitación

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO

" ¡Y QUE SI ES CIERTO?! ADEMAS ESO NO TE INCUMBE A TI, no te debería importar nada de mi ya que me aban… " Ichigo se puso rojo y no pudo acabar la frase.

"Ichigo… de verdad que no pude quedarme, pero vengo a avisarte que si no controlas ese poder los del consejo del seireitei vendrán y te quitaran tus poderes…, es más lo iban a hacer pero rogamos para que pueda avisarte, tienes una semana para eso, por favor te pido que intentes controlarte" Rukia estaba tan preocupada que casi se le sale una lagrima.

"Tsk mira yo se que debo hacerlo, pero antes, cuando por primera vez pude controlarlo pero ahora hay una debilidad que tengo, el cual mi hollow lo usa para salir a la luz…, antes no sabia cual era la razón, pero ahora ya la se…" Ichigo se acerca a Rukia y le toma de las manos.

Ichigo comenzó a acercar su rostro a la de ella, se sentía la respiración de otro, Rukia a un inicio se sorprendió pero luego se Ichigo comenzó rozar los labios de la chica con los suyos, Rukia se estremeció pero correspondió para que luego ambos se fundieran en un dulce y apasionado beso.

"Ichigo… ¿qué es lo causante de que no puedas controlar tu hollow?" Rukia habla después de que se separasen.

"Lo que me falta es que estés a mi lado, te extrañé mucho tonta enana" Ichigo estaba un poco ruborizado.

"Tsk…Bueno, al parecer no hay otra alternativa…" Decía una persona alta de pelo negro y con semblante serio

"NI-SAN ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta una ruborizada pelinegra

"El consejo me pidió venir para saber cual era la razón por la cual el shinigami sustito no podía controlar su hollow, pero al parecer ya se sabe la solución a esto…" Dirige a un preocupado y estupefacto pelinaranja.

"Iré a reportar al seireitei la razón y me dirán que hacer, (dirigiéndose a su hermana) hasta nuevas ordenes tienes permitido quedarte" Al decir esto último se abre una puerta y el pelinegro ingresa para luego desaparecer junto con la puerta.

A este acto le sigue un silencio incómodo

"Bueno enana al parecer debes quedarte en mi casa" Ichigo habla para romper el silencio

"Iré a traer mi gigai de Urahara" Dice la pelinegra

"Te acompaño…" Al decir ambos se encaminan a la tienda de Urahara.

Al estar en camino se encuentran con la hermana de Ichigo la cual estaba regresando de jugar fútbol.

"Ichi-ni, que haces por a… RUKIA-CHAN ¿cómo estas?" Pregunta la hermana de Ichigo al percatarse con quien estaba su hermano.

"hola Karin, ¿cómo has estado?" Le pregunta una entusiasmada pelinegra

"Muy bien la verdad… pero creo que alguien (señaló a su hermano) no a estado muy bien, (en un susurro (te lo dejo), nos vemos en casa Ichi-ni"

"Vaya Ichigo de verás has estado muy mal" Rukia se bufaba de èl

"Ya sabes él porque enana, te espero en la entrada" Ya habían llegado a la tienda.

"Hola, tiempo sin verte Kuchiki…" Aparece un hombre con sombrero y abanico.

"Hola Urahara estoy acá por mi gigai" Responde la pelinegra.

Al salir de la tienda se encaminaron hasta la casa de Ichigo.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno desde el siguiente capitulo ya se dificultará las cosas, no les diré cuando ya que no se si pueda cumplir la fecha, pero lo más antes que pueda estaré actualizando, dejen comentarios gracias.


	3. Descontrol total

Hola acá les traigo la continuación de mi fanfic, esperando sea de su agrado…

"Este… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Ichigo quería romper el silencio.

Como no recibió respuesta le pregunta "¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte y sin avisar a nadie, hace un año enana?,

"¡NO ME LLAMES ENANA, ESTUPIDO!, y eso no te incum…" Ambos se pararon en seco cuando sintieron un riatsu increíblemente poderoso y al parecer provenía del parque cerca de la casa Kurosaki, el cual desapareció de repente.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" Pregunta el pelinaranja mientras iban corriendo con Rukia detrás de él.

"¿Y yo que se?" pregunta una pelinegra un tanto preocupada.

Al llegar al parque se encuentran con un gran cráter y de un momento a otro aparece un hollow que tenia un aspecto de una mantis que al verlos soltó un grito desgarrador y comenzó a atacarle con sus patas que parecía cuchillas, mientras que ambos lo esquivaban muy fácilmente.

"¡KON!" Ichigo al esquivar uno de los ataques se da cuenta que de su mochila salían lloriqueos y en uno de los ataques se rompió y salió un león de peluche.

El peluche al ver a Rukia se acerca corriendo "¡NEE-SAN!" pero Ichigo lo cogió de la cabeza y sacó la alma mod del peluche para luego tragárselo y poder convertirse en un Shinigami, mientras que Rukia saca un recipiente en forma de cilindro con cabeza de chappy y al apretar la cabeza en su boca la chica sale de su gigai, ambos se enfrascan en una lucha pero ese hollow era muy poderoso y por alguna razón no podían hacerle ningún daño.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" Ichigo le lanza su ataque al hollow pero este lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, para luego atrapar al Shinigami pelinaranja el cual comienza a retorcerse y a blandir su gigante espada sin lograr ningún cambio.

Su hollow interno del pelinaranja comienza a poseerlo "¡JAJAJAJAJAJA ERES UN IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO Y DEBIL, NO PODER MATAR A INSIGNIFICANTE HOLLOW! El hollow de Ichigo se comienza a reír escandalosamente y luego con un solo blandir de su espada parte al hollow en dos.

El hollow se desintegra. Rukia al ver que el hollow fue derrotado vuelve a su gigai y esperando a que Ichigo hiciera lo mismo pero luego pudo observar como la mascara de hollow estaba en su cara del joven, este al sentir que lo estaban mirando alza su cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos de Rukia. La mira y comienza a reírse muy fuerte y usa el shumpo para encontrarse detrás de la pelinegra la cual se asusto y cuando quiso voltear el enmascarado le puso una mano en su boca y le puso contra un árbol de golpe.

"MALDITO ESTUPIDO QUE RAYOS TE OCU…" Pero al ver al hollow de Ichigo que poseía su cuerpo de este se asusto, en ese momento se sintió un fuerte grito de cólera.

"¡ICHI-NEE BAAAAKAAAA, QUE RAYOS HACES CON RUKIA-SAN! Era la hermana de Ichigo, Karin pero al momento de verlo a la cara se puso pálida… "¿I...Ichi…Ichi-nee? Pero este nuevo Ichigo la mira y comienza a sonreír sádicamente, coge su espada y se dirige a Karin que cerro los ojos asustada esperando el momento que sienta alguna herida, pero no pasaba nada, Karin abre los ojos y delante de ella ve a un chico de su edad de cabellera blanca y contrarrestando el ataque de su hermano con su espada.

"Hit… Hitsugaya-san"

"¿Estas bien Kurosaki-san? Dice el joven mientras que Ichigo se fue para atrás mientras que miraba divertido al joven capitán.

"Si, gracias…" Es lo que pudo decir antes que Toshiro la cargue esquivando el nuevo ataque de Ichigo.

"Kuchuku-san, llévela a su casa mientras me encargo de Ichigo" Le dice Toshiro a Rukia mientras le entregaba a Karin la cual estaba inconsiente por lo que estaba pasando.

"Esta bien, pero no le hagas mucho daño, ya que es todavía Ichigo" Le responde una preocupada Rukia.

"No te preocupes, trataré de calmarlo para que recobre su cordura"

Pero en el instante que el capitán decía esto se escucho una sonora carcajada sádica seguida de un sonoro "BANKAI" Por lo que Toshiro volteó y preparó su propio Bankai y poder pelear en igualdad de condiciones…

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores.

Acua-niia Gracias por tus consejos, cuidare mi redacción, se que mis redacciones son cortas, la verdad es que intentaré hacerlo mas largo, pero si no lo logro bueno les debere muchos caps, jeje gracias.

Y sigan comentando, les espero en otro cap


	4. Chapter 4

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA INDICIOS DE LEMON, PERO LO FUERTE VENDRÁ PRONTO, ASI QUE CONTINUAMOS…**

Toshiro comienza a esquivar los ataques de Ichigo Hollow, pero no podía usar todo su poder porque estaba restringido a usar solo su 20% de su poder en el mundo humano.

No me dejas opción DAIGUREN HYŌRINMARU! El peliblanco ataca con todo lo que puede

JAJAJAJA QUE NO TIENES OPCION? NO ME PUEDES HACER FRENTE NIÑO INGENUO… Ichigo hollow esquiva con facilidad el ataque de Toshiro, y al estar en su espalda ataca… GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Toshiroes despedido del lugar cayendo en el suelo con una herida profunda en la espalda, lo que le hace desaparecer los pétalos de tiempo de hielo de su bancai.

MAL…MALDI…MALDITO KUROSAKI…, Toshiro se intenta levantarse para hacer frente a Ichigo el cual se acercaba a gran velocidad para atacar al ya muy herido Capitan Hitsugaya, pero por la gravedad de sus heridas queda inconsiente, y cuando ya estaba a punto de ser atravesado por la espada de Ichigo…

SODE NO SHIRAYUKI…

Ichigo esquiva a las justas este ataque porque le llega de sorpresa, pero con total destreza llega a sujetar del cuello a Rukia y plantarla en la pared próxima.

JAJAJAJA CREYENDO QUE PUEDES CONTRA MI MOCOSA? No sabes lo que te espera…

Rukia forcejeaba para salir de esa situación, pero Ichigo comienza a pegar su cuerpo a ella…

MALDITO…QUE INTENTAS HACER?

Ichigo acerca su boca a la oreja de la pelinegra – Lo que este cuerpo siempre quizo…

Este le arranca la túnica de Shinigami dejándola con ropa interior, luego le comienza a besar en los labios…

DETEN… la pelinegra no podía salir de esa situación, o es que no lo intentaba algo dentro de ella quería que eso continuara, pero otra no quería por el hecho de que él no era el Ichigo que ella conocía.

Jajajajaja te exitas demasiado rápido… mira, si ya estas mojada…

En eso la pelinegra forcejeó más fuerte, era su primera vez, pero no quería que fuese así, con alguien que no era quien ella quería, por lo que después de mucho esfuerzo logro escapar de ese agarre…

COMO… TE…. TE ATREVEZ KUROSAKI?

Vaya vaya no sabia que eras tan fuerte mocosa, pero eso no hara mucha diferencia…

MALDITO… TE ODIO… COMO PUEDES HACERTE DOMINAR?

CALLATE! QUE NO VEZ QUE ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO….? AHHH NONONO, VETE AL INFIERNO…

Ichigo estaba intentando recuperar su cuerpo y comezo a forcejear con su mitad hollow.

ICHIGO BAKAAAA! NO TE PERDONARE SI TU HOLLOW TE GANA

NOOOOOOOOO… Ichigo logra vencer a su hollow y luego ya en su cuerpo se desvanece su bancai y cae al suelo inconsiente.

Rukia llama a pyong para meterse en su gigai y poder llevar al Capitan Hitsugaya y a Ichigo a un lugar seguro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Por favor DISCULPENME… tuve muchas cosas que hacer en este tiempo que estuve ausente, tenia mucha tarea y estoy peligrando en varios cursos, pero ya se acerca un mes de descanzo por lo que seré más recurrente en publicar …**


End file.
